


Vanilla

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Morning After, Rolivia, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: The soft, delicious, cream-like scent of vanilla and the sparkle of blue eyes is something Olivia never wants to forget. Something she doesn't think she ever will forget.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Ryan for once again doing his thing.

Olivia awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickling in through the blinds. Though her mind had begun to shed the remaining glimpses of a dream, she kept her eyes shut as she soaked in the warmth of her covers. Sighing contentedly, and then inhaling deeply, she quite easily caught a vanilla-esque scent, filling her lungs with it as flashbacks of the night before played in her still sleepy mind.

It was visions of bare bodies caressing, kissing and tasting every bit of each other. Their skin brushing and pressing flush together. The memories brought with them an acknowledgement of the raw intensity of their love-making - breaths fast, heart rates faster. Almost like a dream.

An intoxicating dream, an aphrodisiacal dream.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times, adjusting to the sun-rays shining through the window. A soft snore brought her further from the sleep-induced haze in her mind. For a moment, she had thought the night before was a mere dream.

She turned her head to where she’d heard the noise come from, and her tired brown eyes found Amanda lying next to her, burrowed deep under her cream covers. The sun-rays bounced off of Amanda’s blonde locks, giving her an angel-like glow, hair fanning out on her pillow like a halo.

Olivia dared herself to inch closer to the younger woman, lifting her hands and allowing herself to trace the bare skin of the blonde's arm, which was stretched out next to the woman. Amanda’s fingertips were so close to her, and something about the close proximity sent sparks down her spine, the feeling ending and pooling in the pit of her stomach, goosebumps rising on her nude body.

A low moan left Olivia’s lips, as she thought back to the night before, remembering those same fingers deep inside her, giving her the greatest pleasure she’d ever received. Olivia remembered the body trembling as she came, experiencing a, dare she say, earth-shattering, orgasm.

She moved a bit further, slowly shifting a little closer, shifting down to meet the fingertips, again daring herself to bring her lips to them, to kiss them. She did, her lips gently kissing the blonde’s fingers, and god, she can still taste herself, smell herself on them, and that realization sent a gush of arousal between her thighs.

A pair of piercing, sleepy blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and Olivia pulled away sharply, embarrassed to be found in such an intimate and, well, awkward position. The rays of the morning sun softened the blondes facial features, making her look rather like an innocent child that had just woken from a nap. The corners of the younger woman’s lips quirking up into a grin.

“’Liv.” Her voice was raspy with sleep. Amanda's blue eyes locked with Olivia’s brown, soft but intensity-filled, and another spark shot through the older woman’s body, Olivia's eyes shifting away from Amanda’s.

She felt the bed shift, and Olivia could feel Amanda’s body-heat nearing.

Olivia tried to control, or suppress, the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach, but then, god, that fucking vanilla, cream-like scent once again hit her, sending waves of arousal through her body. Olivia shuddered, shaking slightly, but it wasn't until she felt a small, delicate, warm hand tracing her cold skin did she completely still.

“Look at me.” Amanda’s voice was insistent, but soft.

Olivia slowly lifted her eyes, realizing that the blonde’s own blue eyes hadn’t left her. She forced a small smile, and a small chuckle passed her lips.

Here she was, lying next to a beautiful, nude woman, and she was scared. Olivia had never felt so vulnerable. She watched Amanda take the very fingers she had kissed and reach forward, Olivia closing her eyes and leaned into Amanda’s gentle touch as said woman pushed her brown lock behind her ear. The delicate fingers traced her jawline, “You’re so beautiful.” Amanda murmured, and Olivia swore she could’ve, and might’ve, cried right then and there.

“You scare me.” She finally confessed, her heart beating rapidly.

“Why?”

Olivia once again opened her eyes, and still was greeted with her favorite blue eyes staring at her. Her gaze fell to Amanda’s pink, full lips and then shifted back to the blonde’s bright, ocean like eyes, losing herself in them.

She licked her dry lips and swallowed the lump in her throat, “Because you make me feel alive.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love!


End file.
